MS Gundam: Silent Dreams
by asvun surnil
Summary: These are the stories of mobile suit pilot's and the gritty hardships of war, love, and life.The stories that are not tolds of the simple ms pilots and litle known ace's that are blocked to the public by the shadow of gundams and white bases
1. Silent Dreams tale1 pt1

_**Mobile Suit Gundam**_

**_Silent dreams_**

**_The untold tales of MS pilots_**

Mobile suit gundam is a franchise with right's to it's respected owners. i do not own this title and don't clame to (Would like to...).

so after one more anoying disclaimer, on with the show!!!

tale 1: soldiers, comrades, friends……

Chapter 1 of 2: grudges, sorrow…

The battle data began to come up…

Date: 4 - 22 - U.C. 0087

Local: Hong Kong city, China,

PROCCESING………………

Enemy combatant's:

Mobile Suits:

MS-06-F (x3)……

MS-06-S (x1)……

MS-07B-3 (x1)……

MSM-04 (x3)……

MSM-07 (x1)……

PROCCESING………………

Units:

X# of ground troops……

3 Magella Attack Tank……

X# air support dopps……

INTELL:

WE HAVE ALREADY DISPATCHED A GROUND SCOUT TEAM TO ACCESS THE SITUATION. THE TEAM WAS NEUTRALIZED AT A RANGE OF NEARLY 12 MILES.

REASON FOR ATTACK UNKOWN. POSSIBLE REASON ACTIVIST GROUPE OF ZEON REMNANT'S

ALL DATA RECEIVED…

STARTING MECHANICAL EVALUATION OF MOBILE SUIT……

The cockpit was solemn and black. The only available light was from the monitor in front of me. It spat out data with a haunting crunching and humming noise I've heard all to many times.

"ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL……………. ALL SYTEMS ACTIVATING……….."

The monitors began to flicker on, one by one, the machine began to hum loudly and heat levels began to rise. The world around me slowly came into view and it was the same eerily familiar musty and cold launch pad.

"you o.k/ in there? Were launchin' now. Good luck felus. Go show those rebels who the control really is!" A voice came ringing through the speakers and a face appeared on the screen at front. It was the mechanic. I've seen him befor but don't know his name. I don't know anyone except my wing, my best friend Patrick. The other pilots are only names that I here through the intercom.

"Man you can be cold! You need to loosen up or your going to get me killed someday out there. You could have at least said "roger" to him!" Patrick has a funny way of making things seem, well, funny.

"Well, in your word's. Roger, over and out!"

The catapult began to charge and I felt a fast pulling sensation on my suit. I't didn't even faze me however. You get used to it after 8 years. I came down in a landing just to the right of pat as we took cover behind a cliff. The city seemed so close but I was to far to get a reading of ms combatant's. My RX-79 (G) may be old but I've updated it enough and spent enough hours in it to know that I'm to far away. Patrick on the other hand had even a visual. His RGM-79 (G) S-type custom's sniper rifle was more than enough to see the enemy at this range.

'Count Two Green's, one Bear and a magella at this end!" He began to relay data to us here at the ground team as we advanced using cliffs and buildings for cover and concealment. I felt something come wiz past the right shoulder of my ms when a cannon round tore a hole through the cockpit of a nearby Nemo! Fire flooded through the endless streets and passages of the city as we advanced. I boosted right and up parallel to a building landed on the top. As I spotted a zaku it spotted me in a moment held in time for more than a soldier can stand he ripped open with a zaku machinegun on my ms. Bullets whizzed passed me as I pushed back off the building in a jump whilst letting off two rockets! The shells tore through the building like toilet paper following me by inches as I fell to the ground. Before I hit the ground the Zaku's fire began to flail violently out of control and eventually stop. As my 79 hugged the wall I could pear out to see the last seconds of the Zaku smoldering on the ground and the building behind it claps over onto it like a flyswatter.

I walked forward cautiously and heard a lock on alarm to the rear. I turned to see another red eyed beast with a 90mm mg pointed at me. I quickly evaded it's fire by boosting up and over it and finding another ms over it. My instinct took over as I shield blasted the Acguy in the face to knock it over. I boosted to the right into the safety of building cover only sustaining small hits on the shield mounted on my back whilst I helt the rocket launcher.

The pace of battle quickened as I heard over the com,

"IN COMING ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS!!!! AAAAHHH!!!! FFffSShhHH…….."

I weaved in and out of building cover whilst moving onward towards allies. I riddled the street bellow with chest gun shells to cause a smoke screen to cover my tracks. The Minovsky particles started to intensify blocking radio waves do to the heavy MS combat and deployment. The enemy started to zero in on me, he stops to pull out his heat hawk and raises it to deal a finish blow and suddenly it stopped!! A red beam sliced through It's arm and then it's lower hips to drop it to the ground.

"MOVE IT JAKE!!"

Came pat's voice through my com wave and I boosted out and over a building for cover as the Zaku exploded into shrapnel all over the city scape.

Smoke rose from the resent ground zero. Other mobile suit's came to it as if they were drawn to it's presence.

"PAT!!! I CAN'T TAKE UM ALL!!! WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?!?!"

Suudenly as I said this a red beam shot through the mist and right at me!

"WHAT THE HECK YOU DOIN!!??" I let out a yell and watched the shot come. I winced as I heard it pass by. I opened my eye's when I heard a mobile suit behind me hit the ground! I turned up the rear video monitor to see an Acguy leaning into a near by building with a melted hole in it's fuselage.

"Throw me a mg from that Zaku. Sniper's are useless in close combat."

I responded in silence and threw over a massive gun to him. Everything seemed different from the cockpit. Pat joined me as we went down the street's and cleared out to magella and a squad of dopps that had landed to get ammo.

Pat started to send a message. "You didn't think I was gonna shoot you did'ya?"

The transmission was fuzzy because of the minivsky levels but I got a small response back to him.

'Nahhh..."

We passed by a smoldering Acguy with a Nemo that had been taken out. The Ac's arm was in the core of the Nemo and the Nemo's beam saber was in the Ac's core. It was a sight I've seen all ton many time's…. me and pat returned to bas to re-supply and re-launch.

The base had transferred us to a insurgents force, " Black light".

The light in the base was still to dim to even read. Musty and gray, it standing condition is a reflection of the amount of effort the "EFSF"s really put into civilian defense. The base was alive with frantic disarray as the new squad arrived. I had never seen mobile suit's of that caliber up close before. They were prototypes. New, sleek and heavily equipped, I don't now even the make or model other than the "GM" style head.

Pat broke through the noise with a question he inevitably was thinking, " HEY! When do I get one of these?!"

I don't think he was actually expecting the next response though.

"In ten minutes…" one of the new squad member's was walking towards us in a cocky fashion.

"No thanks. I got a suit…" I felt the words burst out through me as I said that.

"Come on man! We got this in bag. Any way I get to use a machine of that style is good with me!"

"You do forget that we haven't used any other 'MS' in seven year's. We earned those titles printed on the cockpit's, together…"

I was infuriated at the mere thought of this

"I didn't mean it like that you know… I just..." His voice drifted off into the distance as he got into the passenger side of a jeep to go suit up and get in his GMThey changed his loud out to cover all the bases, a 100mm MG, heavy heat resistant shield and a rocket pod set on the core block. They left in the sniper system however. I was outfitted with the weapon that got me hear… my beam rifle. The only weapon that's lasted as long as this suit and my piloting career, the shield on my on my back as well. I didn't like all this extra well, crap that they had hooked onto my GUNDAM. I don't need this massive shield on my arm or this custom head. In fact I had them replace the head back on.

The ground shook with the thunder of mobile suit's lading onto the MS carrier. As it went down the runway the monitor's on my cockpit com display began to spring to life with the cries of allies and enemies. There was no drowning out the noise. The destruction could even be heard through the release doors.

"Hey, try not think about it man, you and me will get this battle ended soon..." His appearance may be rugged and stupid but he's as sharp as the blade of his beam saber. The other member's of our squad didn't even acknowledge we were here in this with them. They only concentrated on the fact hey got to use these new MS, as if they were invincible. Stupidity of the young, I don't even know how they became part of this squad…my squad. That's right; me and pat founded this squad and left it after the one year war. That's how we got the name's shadow and light printed on our MS.

Only if they knew. The com went black again and a face appeared on the monitor. It was the pilot. He began to open the hatch as he relayed data to us. The sky was bright with the light's of war only comparable to the world's best fire work's display. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Scenes of Jaburo and Odessa flashed through my head. The pain, the lose, the scream's, the bright light's, all to vivid in the mind of this veteran. Only if they knew what awaited them…

"You boy's got gut's going into the center of this mess. Either that or your stupid. Just make sure you save some for u up hear in the air…"

the pilot gave smile and dropped us out to the battlefield.

The field was quite, quiet beyond comprehension and suddenly the blaze and scream's started again as we hit the ground. The black night sky was barely visible through the smoke.

\"How could some resistance group put out his much force?" asked one of the black light member's.

"Well take the word's resistance fighter's and think of the key word in there, 'resistance', and that's what there putting up!"

I began to wonder if these boy's have ever seen real combat in the atmosphere yet. Pat pulled up to the sight of a downed Gaw and used it as cover position as we advanced to the right flank of a squads of Zaku's they posed little threat until some of them showed that they had magela top cannon's! And to make matter's worse a on eyed one horned flying gray mobile suit (Gouf flight type) came out of nowhere and rained fire on us with a mini gun taking one of us with the shot's. The Allied casualty exploded with enough force to send us into nearby building's. The Zaku squad was eliminated except for the sergeant and flight Gouf. The flames grew higher and higher around the explosion as I began to get up with the other's.

Suddenly with a burst of blue light, the last Zaku burst through the flames and shoulder blasted another squad member firing at a nearby Marusi. It was a flat black with blue highlight's and a white head that featured a red horn to show its rank. Its menacing read eye shifted left and right leaving a red glare across the faceplate. As the custom mobile suit fell the Zaku boosted up a little and came down with a heat hawk at full force in the cockpit. The squad scattered as the Gouf came in closer and chased them away. Me and pat were left alone with the enemies ace.

"So mmy friend's we meet again! Long time no see former comrades!"

The voice echoed across the battlefield as the external mic magnified it to let us hear.

More flashes of Jaburo and former battles lashed through my head sending searing pain throughout my body. Visions of the death of comrades came through my thoughts as I remembered a traitor. He was my friend and Patrick's friend but he betrayed us. When we were in the black light squad he was our best friend actually. We were on standby most of the time and weren't aloud to tell anybody anything about ourselves accept our families. I wasn't supposed to but I disobeyed order's and trusted him with the location of my family.

My wife, Karen, was the perfect woman and more than I deserved and my little girl was the driving force to protect the earth from the Zeon force's. It was my dream as a naïve young man was to keep my family safe through my new mobile suit , the "ground Gundam" by destroying Zeon. I like every husband and father wanted to settle down with my family and own a small house in the country and live happily ever after. I soon learned the harsh truth of life that those were only the stuff of fairy tails. The dreams and hopes of the future for us were shattered or rather burnt to the ground in a burst of flame and hate. The man I thought was my friend had tried to take me and the whole block down to hell. The flames consumed the place that was my home, my family, my life. He was a agent of zeon and sent to take us out one by one.

I wasn't even there, when my family was… I should have been there, should have protected them. But I was heading home and there was no way for me to know! I should have died there. Should have… I should have… I promised him and myself that day that I'd show him what he did to me, show him the meaning of it all, show him most of all pain!

"DATEM!!!"

I Charged forward pushing everything I have into the controls. My beam rifle blasted of two shot's missing him utterly. I brought down my shield to crush the head camera but he brought up his shoulder shield. The spark's from the impact lit the space between our ms's head's and a prolonged second of glaring took hold as the booster's ignited busting us back. As this happened pat boosted forward firing his 100, missing him and then dropping into to pull out a beam saber. The light and radiating heat brought out the pink plasma blade and sword came down upon the zaku. The blade just nicked the left cooling pipe!

"DAMN!"

Datem began to back off as the white gaseous looking liquid sparayed out like dust onto everything around him.

I stood their in dumfounded disbelief to find that he shot of the mobile suit's leg and began to head up, propellant and blue flame blasting out of the thruster's on his back. He looked like a firefly going through the air. He stopped midair and began to laugh! That sinister laugh I hoped never to hear again…

He put up the arms of hi zaku in a welcoming fashion as if he wanted to be taken out of the sky in flames! His arm's slowly lowered to an almost eerie postintion where his arms were stiff and his hand fell lifelessly hanging. He spread the leg apart and turned on the red mono eye brighter than before.

The laughing continued and I wondered, what the hell is he doing…

End chapeter 1


	2. Silent Dreams Tale 2 Pt1

_**Mobile Suit Gundam**_

_** Silent dreams**_

_**The tales of pilots**_

**_(AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

This chapter take place earlier than chapter one. Chapter one is actually part one of the last chapter. The story is also told froma different view point within the same story, this time it's not Jake but his buddy chris.)

tale 2: New friends…Red snow…

The cold came in through every inch of the cockpit and slowly seeped into my clothes and skin to the very bone. The snow covers the landscape,

blending the base into as the snow whistled past the soldier's below. The line ahead separating sky from land was blurred and distorted in the white rains path. All was white and gray. Nothing out there, only the same endless white field that haunted my sight every day. Oh so cold…

Light burst through the sky for a brief minute or two and all came to soke it up. The cloud's moved back into there usual position's, every where you can see cloud's and all the base returned to the post's and monotonous task's we were all assigned to do.

I'm a mobile suit pilot and proud to be so, or at least I was proud. Now all I do is sit in this cockpit for 12hour's a day waiting for the enemy to come or something exciting to happen. My GM was a cold climate type (RGM-79D cold climate district) and supposed to withstand the cold but after 2 year's of waiting it became more of a building in the rest of the blur that was in our sight. Only occasionally moving to check out the distorted horizon for enemies that never come…

The beep of a communication start brought me out of my little world.

"Hey Chris, im heading back took get something to eat. You want to come?"

"No that's o.k., it's almost always the same old crap on plate any way's."

He laughed at my response and went off to find an open hangar door.

Jon was a pilot at this rundown base to. Somehow friend's like us never get separated. We've been through all the cold together. If we didn't develop a sense of humor you would go insane but that wasn't to hard for Jon, he always was like that.

The other pilot's went through the academy with us as well. There's Ens. Patrick Kania, Lt. Jacob Rutowski, and a weird guy by the name of Datem Caldense. The only thing we expected to happen in our commission here was for the base to get closed and for us to be discharged. We would soon be proven wrong, oh so wrong…

A blip appeared on the thermal monitor and suddenly blip's appeared everywhere! The ground crew began to run and yell as if they were undergoing repair duty whilst on attack! I felt a rush of excitement come over me as I slowly reached for my controls and for the first time in a long time pushed forward on the leg manipulation stick. The machine began to were alive once again and the sound's of steps taken by the my mobile suit filled my ear's and the ear's of the other's as they looked on in amazement of how magnificent a mobile suit really was.

The monitor slowly lost it's white fuzz and snow covered look as the suit heated up from the movement and I could finally see them. The horizon started to come into focus as something humongous began to cross over it . more and more of these began to pop over the distorted line.

"What is that!? I'm heading out to identify!" Patrick sounded excited for the first time in a long time.

"Hey! Nice to see you still know how to work that pile of junk!" My response let him know I was there.

"Ditto! Just pray the other three do as well!"

"Roger, backing up pat."

Suddenly a voice came through the short wave frequency link and appeared on the small communications display. It was General kazack!

"Do not engage. There ours." His voce was cold and made you feel like you were beging yelled at by your parent's as a little kid.

"What do you mean ours? No one ever comes out here!'' Pat sounded a lot like he was frustrayed. He hasn't done any thing In 3 month's though. Since he left the academy.

"Were expecting a sort of… package which we are to receive and protect until the convoy makes it here. Go and help them bring it back though."

"O.k. were on it."

As the black object got closer I could Identify them as allied GM's. But there was something else. A large MS transport truck that seemed to be caring something but I couldn't tell because of the multiple tarps and heating unit's on board the truck. When me and pat got there we pulled in the cargo truck to hangar 2 and let it slip it's crew into the mess hall. We came back to our sense's after all this as the cold started to leak through again.

"Damn. What do you think that could be? A prototype mobile suit or something?" Pat was always's in the questioning mood.

"I don't know but If it is They better let us have a crack at it!"

Well they should! We've been here for all this time and no thank's for defending the boarder! Not that we've done any fighting other than umongst ourselves in a long time. Jake over there has an impressive battle record that was known to many but he has a fighting style of a cowboy mixed with a samurai. This make's him a strong ally but the fighting style does to much damage to keep him in combat to long.

Pat like he "Bob and blow 'um to hell" method. I've only seen it once but he dogged a shot by using his cannon's to fire him backward whilst In mid boost to hit and dodge the enemy. That was back when he piloted a GM cannon on a raid for supplies.

Jon like's to either shoot long range or go medieval on there ass, and believe me, don't fight him or Jake in close combat unless you already wrote your will! There sparring matches in the training weight room are well know around hear and greatly watched by all at this base.

The one person on base that I don't really know about is Datem. He is kind of to himself but talks to pat and Jake a lot. He's one of those guys's you get creaped out by.

Me on the other hand like to rain on the enemy. The sky will never look the same once I get into combat. It may sound stupid but they used to call me the mosquito. I always get my target and almost never touch the ground.

" HEY CHRIS! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE, maybe we could get a look at this thing and besides I'm hungry!" Pat called out in to me and the second I heard food, I was halfway there….

The base walls were reminiscent of what looked like a battle cruisers interior. Heating units blew hot air from the ventilation system on the ceiling, people were walking around in uniform, the gray metal and plastic door's and walls are what really brought it in.

As we entered through the auto doors and into the mess hall we felt as if a weight had nbeen lifted from our shoulder's. We felt at hoe, with people once more. We passed through the line like kids at school, having food flung onto our plates.

"YUM, mashed potatoes!" the man to my left said in.

"Those ain't mashed potatoes hunny. To tell you the truth I don't even know what that is…"

The woman behind the food and counter said this in a drowning out town. She was old and to tell you the truth, she probably doesn't even know she's at a military base and not a school. The man put on a disgusting face that looked like he was going to through up when he saw that the "Mashed potatoes" were green! He dashed for the bathroom and I judge he didn't make it to the men's room by the fact that woman were screaming and running out with their clothes barely on.

This was a rare occasion at the base. Something funny happened.

Patrick and I laughed all the way to the end of the line and didn't notice she had given us the same food. At the end of the line we noticed someone was laughing with us. It was a brown hared girl that I haven't seen around here before. Her eye's were deep green and her smile was as beautiful as they come. I found myself blushing in awestruck I reached the end of the line only to find that se was not moving to a table and staring at me.

man, I got this paid, you go and talk to her."

"What? How? What do I sat?" I felt my self starting to ramble on and she began to giggle as if it were funny.

"Go man go!" Patrick gave me a hard push into her direction and I nearly stumbled as stepped over to her.

"Hi there." She said in a soft feminine voice. My blushing grew so intense that I felt my face burn up.

"H-h-hi there. What's your name?" I felt so childish askin a question like that. I sounded like a little kid! What he hell is wrong with me! I can't feel my legs.

"My name Catharine but people call me Cat. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She smiled the whole time she spoke.

"My name's Chris. Did you just get transferred here?"

"Yeah, they said that they would need another mobile suit pilot out here and sent me out."

A mobile suit pilot? She pilot!? This is just getting better and better!

"Really? Me to, I've been here for a while. I along with my friends over there pilot the five cold climate gm's over there in hangar 3!"

"You Mean there isn't another ms out here for me to pilot? That's weird? Well any way's, Hey I think I've heard of you before. Chris the mosquito? Where did you get such a weird name. Jake's told me all about you guy's!"

Suddenly I felt my heart sink to my feet and right through the floor and into the cold , icy ground.

"OH! So you know Jake?"

"Yup, and I know pat over there. We met at flight school and at the academy before you guy's arrived. I was transferred out to combat early."

I was about to start talking again but I got caught with my mouth open as pat started laughing and Jake called us over to the table. That's the last time I act on pat's advise, I'll kick his ass latter though… maybe…

END PART ONE TALE TWO


End file.
